


A Guide on Cellphones For Peculiars

by planetundersiege



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Drabble, Emma is new to technology, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jacob tries his best, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Freeform, Oneshot, Phones, Post Series, Post-Library of Souls, Technology, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jacob tries to show Emma how a cellphone works.





	A Guide on Cellphones For Peculiars

”Okay”, Emma said as she stared at the cell phone that currently resided in the palm of her hand. It was an iPhone, white and pretty worn out, but still good for a bit longer, not that Emma knew the first thing about electronics, especially cellphones, Jacob had just put this thing into her hand, trying to help her to understand it.

It didn’t seem to work.

“So, how did I do this again?”.

“Well”, Jacob began, not knowing where to start. How did you teach a girl that had lived in the forties for literal decades and not seen how technology progressed, and then suddenly jumped into this madness of phones, how to use one?

To simplify it, this was an extremely weird cause without any answers.

“You press the little button there, and the screen lights up, then you write in the code to unlock the phone, it’s 1111”, he said.

“Unlock? But, you need a key for that. What kind of peculiar made it so you can open this electronic device without a key, and by, just touching the glass? I may be a peculiar but this doesn’t make any sense Jacob. How does this work?”.

“It works, trust me, and it actually does make sense. There is a real science behind this, and I can get you some books or we could watch a documentary about it, that might make it a little bit easier. But like, there’s built in sensors inside of it, how do you say, it’s like a telephone, newspaper, radio and a lot more at the same time. The screen can sense the warmth of your fingertips when you touch it, and therefore reacts. This is really simple, but just try it okay”.

Emma nodded, a bit unsure but still pressed the button of the phone, jumping a bit as the screen lit up, just as Jacob said it would. She then wrote the code, it felt strange to write on just glass, but the screen reacted, and another background was now there instead of the numbers.

“Okay, this is the homescreen. These little boxes are all called apps, all of them have different purposes. If you press that one, you get music, if you press that one, you get an electronic map of all the world, that one shows you the weather whenever you want, in that one you can read the news, that one takes pictures, and you can look at them in that one, and so on. And that’s just a few of the simple apps, it’s really hard to explain, but it’s a start. Do you get what I mean?”.

“Well, the principle yes, the fact that it actually works, no. This is really peculiar, such a tiny device being able to do all that, you’ve advanced a lot since our loop was created. I don’t know if I’ll ever learn this, it’s hard to understand”.

“Don’t worry, you will learn in time. You just have to get used to it. Do you want me to show you a specific app?”.

Emma nodded once again, a small smile growing on her face, happy that Jacob was so understanding about how she was so clueless about the twenty-first century, and the fact that he was so sweet and tried to help by teaching her the basics. She appreciated it, he had helped her a lot, and he meant a lot to the young peculiar woman.

“Yes, if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to see how this cellphone stores music, and what kind of music it is this generation listens too, I’ve got a guess it’s quite different from what we played on the on the island with Miss Peregrine. I’m quite curious”.

“Okay. The music is in this app called “Spotify”, is there a type of genre that you’d like to hear? Because there is a lot?”.

“Anything is fine Jacob, as long as I’m here with you”.

Jacob let out a laugh over Emma’s cute comment.

“Well, cheesy romance music it is then, Firegirl”.


End file.
